The present application relates to heavy vehicle parking, and is particularly directed to a secondary parking apparatus for a heavy vehicle such as a truck.
Vehicle parking systems for trucks are known. One type of vehicle parking system for trucks is an electronic park system. In some electronic park systems, electrical lines are used in place of pneumatic lines in the dashboard area of the truck. It would be desirable to provide a redundant parking mechanism for electronic park systems for trucks.